


Thanks Marv

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean goes ballistic when he catches his neighbor's cat taking a dump in his flower bed.





	Thanks Marv

Dean was proud of his yard. He worked on it every weekend, and was especially proud of his flowers. He’d never had a home when he was growing up, just a long series of motel rooms when his dad moved them from place to place. So this house meant the world to Dean. It was his, and it was home.

One Saturday he was working in the flower bed, weeding. He stuck his trowel in the dirt and came up with… what was that? Cat shit? 

He couldn’t believe it. Some cat was using his flowers as a cat box? He swore and started digging. He came up with a lot more. He was furious, to say the least.

He began to stay up late, looking out his window to try and see the offender… catch him or her in the act. He waited a couple of days and started to think the cat wasn’t going to show.

But then, he saw something small and dark skulking around his begonias. He watched carefully, and sure enough, it was a cat. The cat started digging in the dirt and then turned around and took a dump. It was covering up his business when Dean ran out, shouting.

“Get out of here! Fucking cat! Where do you live? Get!”

The cat took off and headed right for Dean’s new neighbor’s house. It darted in a cat door. Dean had all the information he needed. He stomped to the front door and beat on it with his fist. He was really going to give this guy a piece of his mind.

But when the door was opened, Dean forgot everything he was going to say. The guy who stood there was easily the most gorgeous man Dean had ever laid eyes on. From his dark, messy hair to his piercing blue eyes, to his rocking bod, he was every wet dream Dean had ever had.

“Can I help you?” Fuck the guys’ voice went straight to Dean’s neither regions. He sounded like he gargled rocks.

“UH, yeah… uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, about your cat?”

“Oh fuck. What did he do?”

Dean struggled not to smile. He was supposed to be mad, remember?

“Uh, he is shitting in my flower bed.”

“Damn it!” The guy turned and yelled, “Marv! Where are you?”

Dean wondered if Marv was the guy’s partner or roommate… but then the guy said, “That cat will be the death of me. I’m really sorry. Come in, I’m being rude.”

Dean stepped inside. “Your cat’s name is Marv?”

The guy laughed. “Yeah, it is. Rest assured, I didn’t name it. It isn’t even my cat. I’m just watching it for my brother while he’s in England.”

Dean smiled. “I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester. I live next door.”

The guy actually blushed. “Oh my god, I’m so rude! My name is Castiel Novak. Cas. Happy to meet you, Dean, even if it is under shitty circumstances.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, Cas, I think there was no real harm done.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I’m sure it doesn’t do your flowers any good. I’ll look up some way to keep him out. How would you like to come to dinner tomorrow, it’s the least I can do. And hopefully I’ll have a solution by then.”

Dean grinned. “I’d love to come to dinner! I get off work at six, so say… seven?”

Cas agreed, and Dean couldn’t think of a reason to stay any longer. They said their goodnights, with Cas apologizing again, and Dean went home.

Dean thought about Cas all day at work. He couldn’t believe he had such a sexy neighbor, but the question was, is Cas gay?  Or bi? A guy could hope at least.

Seven found Dean standing at Cas’ door. He had rushed home from work, showered, brushed his teeth and used mouthwash (twice) and had one hell of a time deciding what to wear. But here he was, knocking on Cas’ door.

Cas opened the door with a smile. He welcomed Dean inside and went to get him a beer. Dean walked around the very nice living room. Cas had art on the walls of nude men with very large cocks. That alone made Dean hopeful. 

When Cas came back with the beer, Dean was looking at a painting. Cas walked up to him and asked, “You like?”

Dean turned. “Yeah, I really like! The artist is amazing.”

Cas grinned. “Well, thank you.”

Dean looked at him in amazement. “You painted these?”

Cas took a pull off his beer. “Yeah, I did. I make my living painting. These,” and here he indicated all the paintings, “are my favorites.”

Dean nodded. He took a drink of his beer. 

“Dinner is ready. Come on.”

Dean followed Cas to the dining room and had one of the best meals he’d ever eaten. Dean was a hell of a cook, but he could tell Cas could cook him under the table and told him so.

“I’m glad you like it, Dean.”

“Like it? I’d fucking marry this roast if I could.” Dean moaned as he took a bite. Cas smiled at him in a way that made him feel decidedly hot in his belly.

After dinner, they went and sat on the couch. Marv made an appearance, giving Dean his first good look at the cat. He was completely black with very green eyes. Cas shooed him away.

They sat in silence for a bit, Dean thinking about saying something sexy to Cas but coming up dry.

Then Cas turned to him. He looked at Dean like Dean was cake and it was his birthday.

“I could climb you like a stripper pole.”

Dean just took a deep breath. 

“Well, here I am. Climb away.”

Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him. It was amazing. Dean kissed back and opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue.When Cas’ tongue played with Dean’s, Dean got chills. He put one hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him even closer. The next thing he knew, he was straddling Cas’ lap.

Cas kissed his jaw and sucked on his earlobe. Dean got goosebumps.

Dean’s breath was short, but he wanted to kiss Cas more, so he put his hands on either side of Cas’ face and took matters in hand. Cas was a fantastic kisser. 

When Cas broke away, his pupils were dark with lust. Dean had the feeling that his own eyes looked just like that.

“I want to fuck you, Dean. Can I? Fuck you?”

Dean was really on board with that. “Hell yeah, Cas. I  _ want _ you to fuck me.”

Cas led him to the bedroom and took no time at all in stripping Dean naked as the day he was born. Cas hadn’t taken anything off yet. It made Dean feel vulnerable and very aroused at the same time.

Cas led Dean to the bed and pushed him down on it. He stood over Dean and looked him up and down like Dean was a gourmet meal. Cas smiled at him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Dean blushed, but said, “So, what you gonna do about it?”

Cas frowned. “Sassy, huh? I guess I’m going to have to teach you some manners.”

Dean began to think he might be in over his head.

Dean watched as Cas undid his belt and pulled it from his belt loops with a snap. His mouth watered as he watched Cas slowly unbutton his shirt, one agonizing button at a time. When it was open, he let it slide down his arms to to the floor. Dean could hardly breathe and Cas wasn’t even out of his pants yet.

Dean’s cock was achingly hard and dripping precum onto his belly.

Cas undid the button on his jeans and very slowly lowered the zipper. Dean’s eyes were glued to the sight. Cas hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. He was barefoot, and Dean had no idea when Cas had taken his shoes off.

Dean’s eyes went to Cas’ knit boxers, which very clearly showed his arousal. Cas was hung and it made Dean want to taste that monster so badly, his mouth watered.

Cas smiled. “Like what you see, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “Oh yeah, Cas, I like.”

Cas reached down and pulled off the boxers, allowing his uncut cock to spring out and slap his belly. Dean moaned.

Cas crawled over Dean, straddling his hips. He leaned over and captured Dean’s lips in a hot and very filthy kiss, running his tongue all around inside Dean’s mouth and then sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean throat, sucking and biting a mark on it. Dean turned his head to give Cas complete access. 

Then Cas was at Dean’s nipples, biting them lightly and sucking them to hardness. Dean arched his back a little and moaned again.

Cas looked at him with a smile, then went back to work on Dean with his mouth. He worked his way down to Dean’s cock, and licked the precum off the head. Dean groaned.

“Oh yeah, Cas…”

Cas didn‘t take Dean’s cock in his mouth, much to Dean’s regret, but what he did next made Dean forget all about that.

Cas sucked up one of Dean’s balls into his mouth, lightly running his tongue over it. Dean thought he would lose his mind on the spot. Then Cas did the same with his other ball and Dean was sure he’d lost his mind. 

“Fuck… Cas…”

But Cas moved on. He pushed Dean’s legs up, which Dean was glad to do, and first Cas licked that sensitive area under his balls, then he kissed Dean’s hole.

Dean gasped. He groaned. He was making noises he’d never made before.

Cas began to run his tongue around Dean’s hole and then stuck just the tip inside. Dean wanted to thrust against Cas’ mouth but didn’t. But he wanted more…

When Cas began to shove his tongue in and out of Dean, Dean couldn’t help but beg.

“Please, Cas… please… need more…”

“Patience, Dean, is a virtue.” Cas’ voice was even lower and more gravely than before.

Cas tongued Dean’s hole for a while. Dean was coming completely undone. Finally, Cas moved and grabbed some lube from the table beside the bed. He opened it and poured a generous amount in his hand. He pushed one finger into Dean and Dean groaned loudly.

“So tight, Dean. Been a while?”

Dean nodded. 

“How long, Dean? How long has it been since someone’s been in that tight little hole?”

Dean struggled to answer. “It’s been almost a year, Cas.”

Cas looked shocked. “Why so long?”

Dean shut his eyes. “I broke up with someone then. I just didn’t feel like getting back out there. At least, I didn’t until I laid eyes on you.”

Cas grinned. He shoved another finger into Dean. Dean felt that familiar burn and remembered how much he loved it.

“God Cas, it feels so good.”

Cas chuckled. “If you think  _ this _ feels good, just wait.”

Dean sighed. “I bet. So when you gonna fuck me?”

“I don’t appreciate the sass, Dean. You need to watch your mouth.”

Dean felt like testing the waters. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do?”

Cas hand slapped his ass hard. “At the very least, you’ll be spanked.”

Dean gasped. It felt so good, he kind of wanted another, but he wanted to be fucked more.

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas smiled. “Now that’s what I like to hear, Dean.”

All the time, Cas had been moving his fingers in and out of Dean, and he added a third and began to work Dean open.

Just when Dean thought he was going to have to start begging, Cas pulled his fingers out. Dean gasped at the sudden emptiness. He watched Cas pour out more lube and slowly lube up his cock. The sight was intoxicating, watching Cas run his hand lazily up and down that magnificent cock.

Then Dean felt the head of Cas’ cock pressing against his hole. There was some resistance, and Cas pushed harder and then the head of his cock made it’s way inside.

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he blindly reached out and grabbed Cas, digging his fingers into Cas’ sides. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and locked his ankles.

Cas slid in so slowly, Dean thought he’d die before Cas got all the way in. Cas was so big, by far the biggest he’d ever had, and it hurt but Dean craved that, needed it. 

Finally, Cas was bottomed out and he held for a few, allowing Dean to relax and adjust. Dean nodded. Cas pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in hard. Dean groaned and moved his hands to Cas’ arms.

What followed was the wildest ride Dean had ever been on. Cas fucked like a wild man, like it was going to be his last ever fuck in the world. Dean was moaning and groaning and gasping. 

“Fuck, Cas… Cas… god…. So good…”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. It was hot and wet and messy and Dean chased his lips when it broke. 

“You feel so good, so tight, Dean. God you’re perfect.” Cas closed his eyes and thrust in harder, which Dean didn’t believe was even possible until it happened.

When Dean felt the heat and pressure begin to build in his balls, he tried to tell Cas, but all he got out was, “Fuck! Cas… I’m gonna…”

He came hard. It seemed to last forever. He shot cum all over both of them and still was in the throes after it quit.

Cas thrust in a few more times and came too. He threw his head back, shut his eyes and growled. He fucking  _ growled _ . It was the single sexiest thing Dean had ever heard.

Cas let his head fall on to Dean’s shoulder and they both struggled to catch their breath. Cas stayed hard for a bit, then softened and slid out.

Cas rolled over to Dean’s side and gathered him up in his arms.

“Cas that was amazing.”

Cas smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I concur, Dean.”

Dean sighed. He could really get used to this, and hoped he’d have the chance.

Cas turned his head and looked Dean in the eye. “Dean, I really like you, I want to continue with you, see where this goes. How would you feel about that?”

Dean smiled. “I think that would be awesome, I’d really like that.”

Cas kissed him sweetly. “Good. I’m very pleased to hear that. Very pleased.”

Dean was happy. Happier than he could ever remember being.

It was the first day of the rest of their lives together, well, them and Marv.

 


End file.
